In the past, sun visor mounting systems were complicated to install, with assembly workers required to insert clips, screws, bolts, or other fasteners in order to successfully install the assembly. It would often be difficult for an assembly worker to determine if the sun visor was properly set due to the twisting or overstroking that often occurred in the assembly process. A simplified mounting system was required to lessen the assembly time required to install the sun visor. Additionally, a sun visor mounting assembly with the fasteners pre-attached may substantially lessen the time for assembly of the sun visor to the motor vehicle.